La Boda De Sakura
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Nada iba a arruinarar su día especial, porque cuando sonara la famosa frase: Quien se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.Nadie se atrevería a objetar en su contra.  Quizás no conto con un detalle    -Sakura-chan...él no es para ti-


**La boda de Sakura **

_**Narusasu **_

Su boda sería maravillosa, su vestuario sería estupendo pero lo más importante: Su novio era perfecto.

Todo saldría según lo planeado, incluso el hombre que daría su mano era guapo.

No había nada que arruinara su día especial, porque cuando sonara la famosa frase: Quien se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Nadie se atrevería a objetar en su contra.

Quizás no conto con un detalle...

_**-Sakura-chan...él no es para ti ttebayo-**_

No contaba con que esa frase dicha por los labios de su mejor amigo, mandaría al caño todos sus planes.

**Hola! Volví con este one-shot Narusasu dedicado a TODAS las fanáticas de esta pareja.**

**Recuerden naruto no es mío, pero si así fuera lo amaría XD**

**Espero sus reviews por favor bien sin más que decir a leer**

**3 2 1 ready…**

El día era cálido y brillante, el cielo se encontraba despejado y más azul de lo normal, los pájaros trinaban alegremente, al tiempo que alzaban vuelo.

En fin... un día esplendido y maravilloso para muchos, pero para ella, era simplemente perfecto.

Sus labios pintados con un rosa tenue y brillante, dibujaron una preciosa sonrisa; Un día perfecto para una boda perfecta.

Sakura Haruno, una mujer de cabellera rosada, ojos verdes esmeralda, piel pálida-nacarada y cuerpo de tentación, según ella, se iba desposar este día.

Se observo en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar, su vestido blanco enmarcaba hermosos pliegues sobre la tela de seda fina, su figura era delicada y bonita.

En unos minutos sería la hora, de ir a la entrada de la iglesia y de encontrar al final del altar a su futuro esposo; Uchiha Sasuke.

Sencillamente sentía pena al pensar en todos los hombres solteros que perderían la oportunidad, de estar con ella, bien sabía que hoy se iría una gran belleza como ella, pero así debían ser las cosas.

No era que su futuro marido fuera poca cosa, que va, si sasuke era uno de los hombres solteros más codiciados y deseados por muchas mujeres, y a partir de hoy sería solo suyo, compartiría una vida con él hasta que la muerte los separase.

Porque a diferencia de varias mujeres, ella pretendía estar a su lado siempre, ser una esposa ejemplar y por supuesto una buena madre en un futuro próximo.

Era cierto que sasuke nunca le había demostrado afecto, ni le ha dicho que la ama, pero después de la boda eso cambiaría, estaba segura. Además de que no había nada que arruinara su día especial, porque cuando sonara la famosa frase: Quien se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Nadie se atrevería a objetar en su contra.

**-¿Lista sakura-chan?-**la voz varonil de su acompañante la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giro a mirarlo asintiendo con la cabeza, lo tomo del brazo derecho y se detuvieron frente a las puertas de la iglesia.

Su compañero era un joven de 21 años, rubio de sensuales ojos azules, piel triguereña bronceada y una sexy sonrisa seria en su rostro, vestido con un elegante terno negro.

Uzumaki Naruto su mejor amigo y algún tiempo su pretendiente, él la acompañaba en su feliz día, ese hombre le entregaría su mano a sasuke.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par entrando por ellas, la hermosa novia y su guapísimo amigo, la música comenzó a sonar en cuanto avanzaron tres pasos dentro, no había nada que borrara la expresión de entera felicidad y satisfacción de su cara, se sentía plena, realizada y exitosa.

Su mirada lo busco, encontrándolo al fondo del largo e interminable pasillo tapizado por la alfombra de terciopelo rojo, con su característica mueca de indiferente de siempre.

Sasuke Uchiha el amor de su vida, un hombre de cabellera negra azulada, piel pálida y enigmáticos ojos negros, muy guapo, frío, serio, algo lúgubre pero sexy.

Con esa sonrisa haciendo contraste con la seriedad del rubio a su lado, continuaba caminando con suavidad, haciendo eco con sus zapatillas, se aferro más al brazo de naruto, estaba nerviosa.

Fue sólo entonces cuando pudo observar algo más que la habitual indiferencia del moreno, notó que al agarrarse del brazo de naruto, su prometido frunció el ceño bastante enojado y apretó los dientes, clara muestra de su frustración, estaba celoso.

Esa era una buena señal para ella, pero no para naruto. Él cual por alguna razón mantenía en sus labios una misteriosa sonrisa socorrana. Con intención se apego más al rubio, sabía lo posesivo que era el uchiha, si explotaba con celos, correría hacía ellos, apartaría al uzumaki, y a ella la besaría como nunca lo hizo antes, de forma brutal y apasionante.

Tal vez por semejante arranque, los invitados se desconcertarían pero eso poco le importaba ahora. Y tal como la pelirrosa lo predijo en su mente, sasuke camino hacía ellos de manera desafiante y retadora, afilando su mirada más de lo usual, por ende el ojiazul y la ojiverde se detuvieron a la mitad del camino.

**-Suéltalo...-**escupió la frase con veneno, al detenerse a unos pasos frente a ellos, los fulmino fríamente

**-¡Pero sasuke mi vida...!-**sakura interfirió preocupada aparentemente, aunque en su fuero interno no paraba de celebrar victoria

**-¡Suéltalo!-**gritó ya fuera de sí, estaba muy cabreado, la verdad él mismo sabía que no iba a soportar mucho, pero en vez de que su novia soltara al rubio, se abrazó más a él.

Siendo eso lo último que aguanto, presa de la furia creciente, avanzo con dos zancadas a ese par, y aparto de manera brusca a uno para agarrar desprevenido al otro y besarlo, demostrando con aquello el derecho que tenía sobre esa persona.

Sakura estaba feliz cuando su novio se acerco para apartar a naruto, pero su felicidad se esfumo en el instante que se percato, que la que era apartada bruscamente era ella...

¡Era imposible! ¡Esto no debía ser así!

Se aferro con ambos brazos a la cintura de aquel que lo besaba con excitante pasión. Sasuke se había abalanzado sobre él, devorándolo prácticamente frente a su futura esposa. Y naruto no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad de devolverle el beso, dándose el lujo de pasear sus manos descaradamente sobre los suaves muslos del moreno y pellizcarlos, para sacarle un gemido de sorpresa e intensificar más su roce de labios, siendo correspondido al instante.

Los invitados presentes lo veían y no lo creían, estaban igual o más shokeados que la novia.

Cuando los amantes terminaron su beso, sasuke recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de naruto, ocultando su fuerte sonrojo con los mechones de su cabello, mientras éste sonreía complacido, miro a sakura, la cual temblaba confundida a la vez que de sus orbes caían unas lágrimas.

Ahora se daba cuenta de quizás no conto con un detalle.

**-Sakura-chan...él no es para ti ttebayo-**comento el rubio abrazando al ojinegro un tanto posesivo.

No contaba con que esa frase dicha por los labios de su mejor amigo, mandaría al caño todos sus planes.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Había tantos cuestionamientos que hacer, y no lograba que salieran de su garganta, su voz le abandono, demasiado impactada como para preguntar algo coherente, quería llorar de rabia, pero no lo hizo porque...una parte de ella siempre supo que sasuke no la amaba, pero la otra insistió en continuar con pensamientos como;

_Con el tiempo se enamorara de ti_

_No encontraras a nadie mejor que sasuke_

Y otras tantas estupideces que sabía jamás se realizarían.

**-Perdóname Sakura-chan...-**murmuro apenado por la situación, después de todo era su mejor amiga. El moreno por su parte seguía recargado, demasiado ocupado en aspirar el aroma del ojiazul, como para pensar en la moral o el cargo de conciencia.

La chica seguía impactada por lo que termino dando varios pasos hacia atrás, negando insistentemente con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas corrían su maquillaje, tiro el ramo de flores que sostenía con la mano izquierda, y por fin su voz le respondió...

**-¿¡Por qué? ¡Naruto eras mi mejor amigo! ¿¡Que te hice yo!-**

El nombrado cerró los ojos bastante tranquilo, él no tenía porque perder la calma, aunque los reclamos de su amiga le dolían.

**-Sakura-chan...no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero cuando amas a una persona, no puedes menos que amarla ttebayo-**

Fueron esas palabras como un golpe a la cara, demasiado reales y duras desde su situación, como para negarlas, bajo la mirada al piso llena de resignación, no había más que decir, había perdido a sasuke, luego sonrió amargamente.

**-¿No se pierde lo que no se tiene, verdad?-**

Ante la pregunta de sakura, el rubio entreabrió los ojos al responder con sencillez

**-Exactamente...-**

**-Ya veo...-**murmuro derrotada, por su parte los invitados se mantenían atentos y al margen.

-Sakura-chan...-dijo con preocupación el uzumaki

**-Yo de verdad...l**-pero fue interrumpido por el gritó enfadado de la pelirrosa

**-¡Es suficiente, ya basta!-**levanto la mirada para encarar al ojiazul

**-Sólo me tomaron por sorpresa, eso es todo...-**con la manga del vestido se limpio las lágrimas-Yo ya sabía que sasuke no me amaba, aunque no esperaba que se enamoraría de ti-

**-Sakura-chan...eres una mujer muy hermosa ttebayo-**el pequeño comentario la hizo sonrojar levemente, mientras sasuke dio un ligero gruñido celoso**-Apuesto a que encontraras un buen hombre para ti...-**

-¡Ya sé que soy bella!-exclamo a modo de puchero, sacándole una risita al rubio-¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?...ba-ka-para terminar por cruzar los brazos indignada, girando su rostro ruborizado a otra parte.

Dudoso en preguntar naruto tosió un poco, para llamar su atención

**-Esto... ¿Seguimos siendo amigos...verdad?-**

Por el tono preocupado de su voz, la pelirrosa dedujo que hablaba en serio, soltó un suspiro cansado, al llevarse la mano a la frente y quitarse algunos mechones de la cara, para contestar-Dame tiempo...ahora no puedo asegurarte nada ¿Ok?-

Naruto sonrió complacido al asentir levemente, decidió que retirarse era lo mejor por el momento-Ya...entonces nos vemos-la verdad se comenzaba a sentir nervioso por los murmullos de la gente, así que rogo internamente que sakura no le detuviera. Pero lejos de detenerlos la pelirrosa se limito a concentrarse en algún punto concreto de la iglesia. Salieron de ahí rápidamente, sasuke con un gesto similar al de la satisfacción, mientras naruto se encontraba algo preocupado por su amiga.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el recinto, nadie se atrevía a decirle algunas palabras de confortación a la recién abandonada novia.

Ésta por su parte seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto intangible, hasta que dirigió su atención a los invitados, la mayoría conocidos, amigos y familiares suyos, los cuales la veían expectantes aguardando cualquier mínimo movimiento suyo.

Suspiró...

**-¿Y que están esperando para continuar la celebración?-**les dijo de forma animada sonriendo en el proceso, dejándolos desconcertados ¿No se suponía que sakura debía estar llorando?

**-¡No me gaste mi dinero a lo tonto, vamos al salón de eventos a tener una fiesta!-**tras haber dado su indicación, salió a la calle para abordar un taxi, siendo acompañada por su mejor amiga; Ino Yanamaka, quien se apresuro a alcanzarla.

**-¡Espérame frontuda!-**le gritó, para que supiese que iba con ella.

**-¡Arg! ¡Ino cerda!-**gruño la ojiverde enfadada por el apelativo, se subieron al transporte, sakura con varias venas por reventar e Ino con un gesto de burla.

-, ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

El frío viento de la noche les daba en el rostro moviendo sus mechones de cabello a consecuencia, pero eso poco les importaba, mientras estuvieran bien abrazados y juntos lo demás daba igual.

Se habían escapado de la boda de sakura en el coche negro del uzumaki y después de haber manejado por unas horas, se habían detenido en un lugar vacío de la carretera.

Naruto estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, abrazando al uchiha que estaba sobre sus piernas, recargando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho. Aspirando el aroma que sasuke desprendía...simplemente excitante a su olfato.

**-¿Crees que ella este bien?-**se atrevió a preguntar el moreno algo preocupado, no por sakura, sino porque tal vez lo detestaba, y no era que eso le importara a él, es sólo que si la pelirrosa esa lo odiaba, definitivamente desearía vengarse y capaz tratara de quitarle a naruto.

Conocía bien al uzumaki, jamás le sería infiel, lo que pasa es que originalmente naruto era heterosexual, y aún conservaba cierta inseguridad.

**-Estará bien...sakura-chan es muy fuerte ttebayo-**comento el rubio con una bella sonrisa a ojos cerrados**-Tan fuerte que una vez me rompió un brazo porque la piropeé en su graduación...je je je-**se rio levemente por su comentario y el recuerdo de aquel día.

Sasuke gruño incomodo, molesto y celoso, dejo de recargarse en el pecho del rubio para inclinarse más adelante y separarse de él, pero no pudo hacerlo porque los brazos del ojiazul lo tenían bien atrapado.

**-¿Celoso neko?-**pregunto en un susurro seductor a su oído, haciendo que temblara un poco y ruborizándose por ende.

**-Cállate dobe...-**le riñó fastidiado aun sonrojado

**-Sólo me estaba preguntando... ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no intervengo antes de que empezara la boda? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pensabas hacer usuratonkachi?-**giro el rostro encarándolo por encima de su propio hombro, tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas teñidas de carmín, naruto sonrió al verlo así, se acerco lo suficiente a sus labios para susurrar contra ellos casi tocándolos**-Me hubiera 'robado' al novio ttebayo-**y besó a sasuke antes de que comenzara a quejarse.

-, ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

La celebración se estaba llevando a cabo y era un éxito a pesar de que no hubo boda.

Apartada de todos, la pelirrosa estaba afuera sentada en un banquillo del estacionamiento al aire libre, mirando el cielo, tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rojo escarlata por culpa del frío, arrugaba entre sus finos dedos la tela de su vestido y la mirada centrada en el oscuro cielo nocturno, se suponía que hoy sería el día más dichoso de su vida. Sonrió tristemente, amaba a sasuke demasiado como para entender que no era para ella, y quería mucho a naruto como para darse tiempo y reponerse para seguir siendo su amiga.

Quería continuar en la vida de ambos como una persona de apoyo si así lo requerían algún día.

Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, sino es porque nunca lo fue...sasuke no iba a regresar.

A veces la felicidad de una persona, son las lágrimas de otra...las cuales ya escurrían de sus orbes.

**-Espero que ellos si sean felices...-**

-, ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

El beso duro un buen rato, en el que ambos se devoraban con pasión, naruto le dio tiempo al ojinegro de reponerse.

Y pensar que antes odiaba tanto a sasuke por jugar con los sentimientos de su amiga, lo había odiado tanto que se había propuesto enamorarlo de él, para hacerle sentir lo mismo que sakura, o sea estar enamorado de alguien que no te quiere y sólo te usa para su diversión pero...y como siempre ocurre apareció el típico "Pero", termino cayendo en su propio juego y también se enamoró. Ciertamente se alegraba de que fuera así, afortunadamente no lastimo a sasuke como lo tenía planeado, y eso lo mantenía tranquilo pues al conocer a fondo al uchiha supo que era una persona muy dañada por su familia. Y no le apetecía ser odiado por sasuke.

El moreno lo observo extrañado por la actitud tan pensativa del rubio, normalmente naruto es todo un escándalo andante.

**-¿En qué piensas usuratonkachi?-**le cuestionó preocupado mirándolo con esos ojos negros tan sensuales.

Arqueo una sonrisa semi pervertida, al agarrar al moreno y preguntarle

**-¿Traes dinero suficiente teme?-**sasuke parpadeo confundido ¿A qué venía eso?

**-Por supuesto dobe...-**contesto con altanería prepotente al dar una sonrisa estilo uchiha **-¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?-**aun mantenía esa duda y quería esclarecerla

**-Para pagar la multa...-**contesto con simpleza al comenzar a besar el cuello albino

**-¿Multa?...mmm-**pregunto desubicado al contener un gemido

**-Por exhibicionismo público y daños a la moral ttebayo-**continuo su camino de besos y sasuke abrió los ojos de sobremanera

**-¿¡Estás loco! ¡Naruto! ¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Dobe! ¡Pervertido!-**

¿Acaso sasuke evitara la multa?

Lo dudo.

Fin

**Gracias por leer, comenten no olviden ¿Por qué de que sirve que lo lean si no me dicen si les gusta?**

**Bueno nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera…**


End file.
